gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta Cx4 Storm
The Beretta Cx4 Storm is an Italian carbine developed by Benelli Armi, on behalf of Beretta, alongside the Px4 Storm pistol and Rx4 Storm rifle. The weapon is designed to use pistol calibres to allow it to be used by military forces, and is the civilian version of the Beretta Mx4 Storm. Design Details The Cx4 Storm is built around a chrome-lined, 425mm (16.6 in) barrel. The use of chrome means that the weapon is resistant to corrosion, meaning that it can be used in difficult/demanding enviroments where cleaning may not be achieveable for a considerable amount of time. Furthermore, the use of chrome as a lining to the barrel, means that the exterior of the barrel can be made from a high-grade steel. The weapon is manufactured from, what was then, a brand-new "technopolymer" ''developed by Beretta to better equip it for combat use. This ''"technopolymer" means that the weapon is incredibly light compared to other carbines, as well as being resistant to corrosion and being as strong as other firearms. The unusual shape of the frame is designed to be as ergonomic as possible, meaning that the desigeners focused on ease and comfortable use for the shooter. The use of the "technopolymer" was obviously a benefit to the design of the frame. Like the larger Rx4 Storm, the Cx4 Storm is fitted with a side mounted picatinny rail as standard, allowing for various upgrades to be fitted, such as tactical lights and laser pointers. A second rail, mounted to the underside of the barrel, can be extended by pulling on a thumb tab placed behind the sling button, is available per the customers request. Further rails can also be added to the weapon to the top and opposite side, with a maximum number of five rails being capable of attachment. The weapon has a safety button (pushed in during firing), ejection port and magazine release button all located on the right side of the frame. However, the weapon can be easily disassembled to move these mechanisms to the opposite side of the frame, enabling it to be used by left-handed shooters. The Cx4 Storm is also easy to disassemble, achieved through pushing a single button located slightly in front of the trigger guard. Ammunition The Cx4 Storm is designed to use the most popular pistol calibres at present, being chambered to accept any of the following: 9x19mm Parabellum, 9x21mm IMI, .40 S&W and the .45 ACP. These rounds are fired from a variety of magazine capacities ranging from a relatively small 8 capacity box magazine to a significantly bigger 30 round box magazine. Having been developed alongside the Px4 Storm pistol, the Cx4 Storm can use the same magazines as the former pistol, although the same calibre must be used. A small conversion kit must be installed to the Cx4 Storm before these magazines can be used, although the only significant change the kit makes is a change of magazine release buttons. Variants As mentioned earlier the Cx4 Storm is available with as many as five picatinny rails from Beretta allowing for virtually any combination of features to be added to the Cx4 Storm. It must be noted that, while the Cx4 Storm has been marketed and sold to military applications, the Cx4 Storm is technically the civilian version of the Mx4 Storm. Usage The Cx4 Storm has had a troubled past, having been used in the Dawson College Shooting in 2006. Although there were protests to the sale of the Cx4 Storm in Canada (where the shooting took place) sales of the Cx4 Storm improved, largely due to the media attention after the incident. The Cx4 Storm is used by a few military and police forces across the world. In the U.S., the Cx4 Storm is used by three police forces, while in Venezuela, the Comando Nacional de la Guardia del Pueblo (Venezuelan Bolivarian National Guard) are equipped with the Cx4 Storm. An order of 1,900 Cx4 Storms were made by Libya prior to the start of the Arab Spring and Civil War. The Mx4 Storm is used exclusively by India, having placed an order in 2011 for 68,000 units to be built and shipped to equip the Indian Army. Trivia * The weapon is designed by Italdesign Giugiaro, whose head Giorgetto Giugiaro is the designer of many world-renowned cars. References Beretta Cx4 Storm air rifle review http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Rama - Image Beretta Cx4 Storm web site Beretta Cx4 Product Spotlight Beretta Forum Beretta Cx4 Storm Discussion at PAFOA Beretta Cx4 Storm air rifle replica Category:Rifles Category:Carbines